In the production of metal matrix composites, it is normal to have reinforcement formed on the surface. Other production methods such as powder composite forming and squeeze casting, or pressureless infiltration leave reinforcement on the surface. In applications such as electronic packaging, the concept of a pure metal skin can solve problem of hermetic sealing, particle pull out, corrosion and surface finishes.